Nicole Matthews
|birth_place = Coquitlam, British Columbia, Canada |death_date = |death_place = |resides = Coquitlam, British Columbia, Canada |billed = Coquitlam, British Columbia, Canada |trainer = Aaron Idol Artemis Spencer Michelle Starr Scotty Mac Vance Nevada |debut = February 2006 |retired = }} Lindsay Duncan (January 15, 1987) is a Canadian professional wrestler, better known by her ring name Nicole Matthews. She regularly wrestles for Shimmer Women Athletes, as well as NWA: Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling. Along with Portia Perez as the Canadian Ninjas, she has held the Shimmer Tag Team Championship on two occasions and has held the SHIMMER Championship on one occasion. Professional wrestling career SuperGirls Matthews was originally convinced to try a career in professional wrestling by her friend, male wrestler Sid Sylum. She made her professional wrestling debut in February 2006 alongside fellow trainee Veronika Vice. In March and September 2006, Matthews began wrestling for SuperGirls Wrestling, part of NWA: Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling. On October 27, 2007, she defeated Nattie Neidhart and Vice in a three-way match for the SuperGirls Championship. She defended the title against Vice and Aurora in the following weeks. Vice, however, defeated Matthews for the title on April 21, 2007. During this time, Matthews also formed a partnership with Sid Sylum, wrestling with him in mixed tag team matches and occasionally acting as his valet. Matthews continued to feud with Vice for the remainder of the year. In March 2008, Matthews regained the SuperGirls Championship in a match against Penni Lane. She, however, lost the title to Veronika Vice on February 7, 2009. In the midst of a feud between Sid Sylum and "The Loose Cannon" Kenny Lush, Nicole turned face for the first time in her career. Lush had expressed an interest in Nicole, even going so far as to asking for a date before a match with Sylum. Her time as a face was highlighted by becoming the first female participant in an ECCW TLC match, versus the group Egos & Icons. Her match highlights included a suicide dive off of the venue's balcony, and was taken out of the match by being slammed from the top rope and through a table outside of the ring. Never quite escaping her strong style of wrestling, Matthews became a heel once again and is determined to regain the SuperGirls title. On October 29, 2010, Matthews defeated Tenille Tayla in a Tables match to win the SuperGirls Championship for the third time. Shimmer Women Athletes Matthews sent a demo tape to Shimmer Women Athletes in December 2006, but was not signed to the promotion. In October 2007, however, Matthews was called to join the company when Portia Perez needed a tag team partner. Matthews teamed with Perez in Shimmer Volumes 15 and 16. After three singles matches with Shimmer, Matthews once again began teaming with Perez as the Canadian NINJAs (National International Nation of Jalapeño Awesomeness). On October 19, 2008 on Volume 22, the NINJAs challenged Ashley Lane and Nevaeh for the Shimmer Tag Team Championship, but they failed to win the title. On Volume 23, taped on May 2, 2009, she fought Daizee Haze to a 20-minute time limit draw, before losing to her in a rematch on Volume 24. On May 3, 2009, at the tapings of Volume 26, Matthews and Perez defeated Ashley Lane and Nevaeh to win the Shimmer Tag Team Championship. On November 8, 2009 Matthews came back as a singles competitor by losing to Cheerleader Melissa as part of Volume 27, but winning against Allison Danger as part of Volume 28. NCW Femmes Fatales On May 30, 2010 it was announced that Nicole Matthews would have taken part at the Tournament to declare the first ever NCW FF Champion replacing Kacey Diamond in her match against Cheerleader Melissa, out for an injury. Nicole Matthews, however, wasn't able to get the win and Melissa advanced to the semi-finals. Wrestlicious In early 2009 Matthews took part in the first season tapings of Wrestlicious, which began airing in March 2010. In the promotion she uses the ring name Hope and forms the tag team The Naughty Girls with partner Faith, played by Portia Perez. She debuted on the fifth episode on March 31, teaming with Faith in a losing effort against the team of Charlotte and Paige Webb. Personal life Matthews played volleyball and swam in high school. She attends Simon Fraser University, where she is studying kinesiology. She also teaches swimming and works as a lifeguard. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Roll the Dice'' / Vancouver Maneuver (Rolling cutter) *'Signature moves' **Backbreaker **Fisherman suplex **Lariat **''Liontamer'' (Elevated Boston crab) **Northern Lights suplex *'With Portia Perez' **'Finishing moves' ***''Funky Cold Medina'' (Superkick (Perez) / bridging German suplex (Matthews) combination) *'Managers' **The Natural *'Tag teams and stables' **Canadian Ninjas (w/ Portia Perez) **Naughty Girls (w/ Faith) **Chill Town **The Riot (w/ Alex Plexis, Andy Bird & Randy Myers) *'Nicknames' **"The Riot" **The Shimmertaker *'Entrance themes' **"Timebomb" by Beck **"Swift, Silent, Deadly" by Tiger Army **"Toxic" by Local H (SHIMMER) **"Hysteria" by Muse Championships and accomplishments *'All-Star Wrestling' :*ASW Women's Championship (1 time) *'Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling' **ECCW Championship (3 times) **ECCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Alex Plexis, Andy The Dreadful Bird and Ravenous Randy as The Riot **ECCW Women's Championship (4 times) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #39 in the 2009 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #31 in the 2010 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #33 in the 2011 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #29 in the 2012 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #26 in the 2013 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #30 in the 2014 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #16 in the 2015 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #16 in the 2016 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #32 in the 2017 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #57 in the 2018 PWI Top 100 Females **PWI ranked her #74 in the 2019 PWI Top 100 Females *'Pure Wrestling Association' **PWA Elite Women's Championship (1 time) *'Real Canadian Wrestling' **RCW Women's Championship (1 time) *'Shimmer Women Athletes' **SHIMMER Championship (1 time) **Shimmer Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Portia Perez See also *Nicole Matthews' event history *Nicole Matthews' Image gallery External links * Profile *Nicole Matthews Facebook page *Nicole Matthews Twitter page * Profile Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling current roster Category:Pro Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes current roster Category:1987 births Category:2006 debuts Category:British Columbia wrestlers Category:SHIMMER Tag Team Champions Category:SHIMMER Champions Category:Living people Category:RISE Wrestling alumni Category:Quintessential Pro Wrestling alumni Category:DEFY Wrestling alumni